History
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: The Legends stumble on a wedding in Smyrna 1922 and Sara and her friends witness something weird; the bride looks exactly like Felicity Smoak, IT girl and ally to the Arrow. When Sara and Ray return to Star City 2017 they want answers as to why she looks like her. Will they like what they find? How will Oliver react to what he finds? How is Felicity involved?


**_Hello! So sorry i haven't been active i'm in the middle of exam period and my grandma just died so i'm grieving and studying..._**

 ** _I came up with this idea watching a Greek movie by the name Rosa of Smyrna. Furthermore, i would recommend to listen to the following songs;_**

 ** _Mantissa - Marina Satti_**

 ** _Whatever It Takes - Imagine Dragons_**

 ** _Whethan- Savage Ft. Flux Pavilion & MAX_**

 ** _Poat Part 1 - Bastille_**

 ** _Icarus - Bastille_**

 ** _Tiptoe - Imagine Dragons_**

 ** _Polaroid - Imagine Dragons_**

 ** _Working Man - Imagine Dragons_**

 ** _Thunder- Imagine Dragons_**

 ** _The Draw - Bastille_**

 ** _Of The Night - Bastille_**

 ** _Sleepsong - Bastille_**

 ** _Haunt - Bastille_**

 ** _Amsterdam - Imagine Dragons_**

 ** _Bleeding Out - Imagine Dragons_**

 ** _Nothing Left To Say - Imagine Dragons_**

 ** _Rocks - Imagine Dragons_**

 ** _Believer - Imagine Dragons_**

 ** _What Would You Do - Bastille_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _ **History**_

The Legends were stranded in 1922 in Smyrna during a wedding they walked inside but Sara, Ray, Stein, Mick, Snart and Jefferson were shocked to see the bride to be.

She looked exactly like Felicity Smoak only her name was Anna Matzoglou Petrakis she was getting married to a guy named Andreas Petrakis they witness the wedding from a quiet corner and they were gaping in shock.

"So, Felicity is Greek?" Ray asked confused as they waited inside the Waverider to be fixed and go back to Starling City 2017.

In Starling City 2017 Felicity Smoak was going through her family's albums and she sighed when she saw the picture of newly wed grandparents. Her grandparents were from Smyrna they were chased away a day after their wedding. They told her stories of their lives there and a weird group of people who watched the wedding and that her grandma's brother, Achilles, had taken a picture of them and right now Felicity was looking at it.

The photo showed Sara Lance and her rest of her time traveling team.

"Αχ! Γιαγιά Άννα, που έμπλεξες;" **(Ah! Grandma Anna, where did you went and gotten yourself into?)**

Felicity's birth name was Artemis Petrakis Mattheou she never changed it but how did Felicity Smoak came into play?

Her parents' names were Samantha Petrakis and Theodoros Mattheou but once they arrived at a US soil he changed it Doctor Theo Mattheou.

Well her parents were doctors, her mum a Psychologist and her dad a Trauma Surgeon/ED doctor who once they got married moved to Las Vegas from Giannitsa, Pella in Central Macedonia in Greece. And she was eight years old when she and her parents moved to Chicago because they got a better job offer.

Life was fine, she passed her winters to Chicago and her summer in Greece where her grandparents and grand-aunts and grand-uncles were staying.

Until a terrorist attack in the Lakeshore hospital left Artemis an orphan her mum's best friend in Chicago adopted her and legally changed her name to Felicity Smoak but never forced Artemis to change anything besides her name…in school she still went by the name Artemis until she graduated high school by the time she was 16 years old.

But instead of going to MIT right away she took four years off and went to med school just because she wanted to feel close to her parents and that's and she always liked watching her dad work. Once she graduated from Med school at the age of 19 years old from there on she attended MIT while she worked at Chicago Med under the name Doctor Artemis Petrakis not Felicity Smoak.

She used to sent her essays via e-mail and watch the lessons via Skype and she was required to attend at least twice a month and she did.

She graduated from MIT at the age of 22 years old she requested her diploma to be under the name Felicity Smoak and that it how QC hired her. She wanted to keep her medical background to herself and didn't feel comfortable explaining the reason why she did it. In her mind it was easy to understand she wanted to continue her family legacy, you see the Petrakis were all doctors while the Mattheou family were mostly teachers and soldiers her dad was the first to become a doctor and they were proud of him.

She never stopped working at Chicago Med she just went there only when they were short stuffed and helped around.

But then she got tangled in Arrow business and she was too tired to go to Chicago but when the Undertaking happen she manage to escape the rubbles of the Foundry and run in the CNRI where she knew Tommy Merlyn would be, they were friends because Felicity helped him out during his residency in his mother's clinic and they connected through medicine. She would explain to him whatever he couldn't understand and use her practice dolls she used during med school to help him practice in their own time.

Tommy Merlyn was the only who knew about Felicity's real name and medical background in Starling City.

She waited until she saw Oliver leave and run to help him with the first aid kit she had brought with her from her car. Once she managed to get the iron out of him and stop the massive bleeding they walked slowly towards the paramedics who helped him but Tommy paid them not to say a thing about his survival.

So, Tommy was off to Chicago and once he was cleared he went to Riyadh to finish his residency and start anew. Felicity during the nine months Tommy was away she forged his new identity with the help of a lawyer friend of hers and Tommy's uncle and cousin, she set him up for a job as the new Trauma Fellow in Chicago Med and once he was back from Riyadh with the name Connor Rhodes he started working there.

His uncle and cousin welcomed him with open arms in Chicago.

That was two years ago now Felicity is looking at the photos since today is her birthday as Artemis Petrakis Mattheou and waits the time her family from Greece will call her via Skype to wish her happy birthday.

She never stopped visiting them, her cousin Anastasia and her had arranged that during the summer they would go to Smyrna and try to find their grandparents' house and Felicity had invited Connor and Robyn with her.

She smiled at the picture of her and her parents before the statue of Great Alexander in Giannitsa and how her cousins, Anastasia and Dionysis photobombed the whole thing by jumping the last minute in front of the camera with their tongue poking out and holding their hands as horns.

Dionysis was right now in the military completing his nine months of duty as the law in Greece required but he had spoken with her and Anastasia about how he was thinking to become a professional soldier…he was hesitant to tell the rest of his family because they had plans for him to become a Math teacher….he never liked that plan.

She was brought out of her memories at the sound of her computer ringing and she smiled as she put aside the photo albums and answer the call with a wide smile.

"Να ζήσεις Άρτεμης και χρόνια πολλά μεγάλη να γίνεις με άσπρα μαλλιά! Παντού να σκορπίζεις της γνώσης το φως και όλοι να λένε να μια σοφός! ΧΡΟΝΙΑ ΠΟΛΛΑ!" **(Greek Happy Birthday song)** Everyone in her family sang happily before the camera and Felicity wiped tears of joy away and sent kisses to everyone.

"Πώς είσαι, Άρτεμης;" **(How are you, Artemis?)** Her grandma Anna asked her worried as Felicity smiled sadly.

She never wanted to hide how she felt from them…she was an open book to them and Tommy.

«Μου λείπετε! Είναι μέρες που σκέφτομαι πως θα είχα μεγαλώσει και αν οι γονείς μου θα ήταν ζωντανοί αν είχαμε μείνει στην Ελλάδα και είχα μεγαλώσει μαζί σας στα Γιαννιτσά." **(I miss you! There are days that I wonder how I would have grown up and if my parents were alive if we had stayed in Greece and I would have grown up with all of you in Giannitsa.)** She confessed and her grandma Anna sighed sadly and then took the serious look she took whenever she was about to preach something.

"Αγαπητή μου εγγόνα, ο Θεός ήθελε να πάρει τους γονείς σου. 'Όπου και να ήσασταν ότι και να γινόταν θα έβρισκε τρόπο να τους πάρει κοντά Του. Μην κουράζεις το έξυπνο μυαλουδάκι σου με "αν και πώς" κοίτα μπροστά και απόλαυσε την ζωή σου. Αυτό θα ήθελαν οι γονείς σου από εσένα…δεν τους νοιάζει αν έγινες γιατρός ή όχι, γλυκιά μου Άρτεμης. Οι γονείς σου θα ήταν ακόμα πιο περήφανοι ακούγοντας ότι σε δεχτήκαν στο MIT, ήταν συνετοί άνθρωποι." **(My dear, God wanted to take your parents next to Him. Whenever might have gone He would have found a way to get them next to Him, no matter what. Don't tire your smart brain of yours thinking about "how and ifs" and focus towards the future and enjoy your life. That is what your parents would want from you…they didn't care if you became a doctor or not, sweet Artemis. Your parents would have been more proud just hearing that you were accepted in MIT, they were simple people.)** Her grandma Anna said with serious and soft yet commanding voice to her granddaughter who sat with her back straight and heard every last word.

Unknown to her a shadow in her balcony was listening. The shadow went by the name Green Arrow and not that he understood what it was told he was intrigued by the fact that Felicity was bilingual and those people refer to her as Artemis.

He didn't stay much afterwards because Diggs requested his return to the Foundry saying that Sara was there with Ray wanting to speak with him about something urgent.

In the Foundry Sara and Ray paced back and forth deep in thoughts as they waited for Oliver and both of them held old photos from Anna Petrakis' wedding and the whole family they printed inside the Waverider.

They need to find a plan to break the news to Oliver and to help Oliver break the news to Felicity, if she wasn't aware of her heritage.

Oliver marched into the Foundry and looked with a questioning look at his two friends and then his brother from another mother.

"Okay, so we crushed with the Waverider in our search for Rip and we got stranded in Smyrna in 1922 inside an Orthodox church where a wedding was taking place. The bride went by the name Anna Matzoglou and she was getting married to Andreas Petrakis. Those are the pictures." Sara said quickly and with nerve in her voice and movements as she quickly laid the pictures on the computer desk for Oliver and Diggs to see.

In the picture showed Felicity dressed in a wedding dress of this era holding a bouquet of flowers unknown origins and next to her was a man with mustache holding her by the arm around them stood their families all smiling happily to the camera but if you looked closely you could see the sadness and fear in their eyes.

Like they knew that death would come to get them soon. Like they were aware of the gruesome fate that waited for them.

Oliver and Diggs gasped at the sight of the pictures, Oliver let them back down and stumbled backwards as his hand went over his face.

"Do you, guys, know if Felicity is aware of it?" Ray asked worried and Oliver looked at him.

"I think she does. I was at her house a few minutes ago she was talking in another language I have no idea what language it was. But the people who were talking to her called her Artemis but I'm not sure if they called her or they were discussing about some Artemis." Oliver explained troubled.

The team agreed to show the pictures to Felicity the next day and see how this will go.

In Felicity's apartment ruled peace and quiet as Felicity was sleeping when her phone distraught the silence and scare Felicity.

She the caller was Will Halstead.

"Yes?" She asked sleepy but Will's heavy breathing and the sound of sirens behind woke Felicity completely.

"There was a plane crush which crushed on a train and we are short stuffed. We need you! In how long can you be here?" Will's voice rang through the silence of her house.

"In 45 minutes I'll be there!" She said and jumped out of bed.

In 45 minutes she marched inside Chicago Med with her hair up in a messy bun and her doctor's coat she saw Severide and marched up to him and the victim he rolled in.

"Talk to me Kelly!" She commanded as she checked the victim.

"Male 23 name says is Dionysis Petrakis and he was on the plane that crushed he seems to be some kind of soldier. He has a severe head trauma fracture bones all over his body and blood in his lungs possible bleeding in his head. Do you know him?" Kelly said as Artemis looked at the boy and performed heart compression because he flat lined.

Kelly saw the tears slip in her cheeks while he gave her the details on the victim.

"He is my cousin! Take him to OR and page Doctor Rhodes! I'll assist in the surgery!" Artemis said the nurses who took him and she wiped the sweat and small hair off her face but didn't notice that she covered her face with blood.

"Σε παρακαλώ, Θεέ μου! Μην μου τον πάρεις και αυτόν!" **(Please, God! Don't take him too!)** She begged as tears run down her eyes and Kelly hugged her as she broke down.

Once she was composed she walked inside the OR and started the surgery with Connor.

"I heard he's your cousin, Doctor Petrakis." Connor said with sadness in his voice as they operated.

"You heard correct, Doctor Rhodes. First degree cousin then is his twin sister Anastasia." She said and looked up to Connor whose eyes showed nothing but sorrow at the sound of the info.

Hours later Artemis took a break with Natalie and Sarah as they got a cup of coffee and watched the sun rise.

"I need to call work and say I'm sick." Artemis said with a tired voice.

Dionysis was in ICU in a coma and didn't look good.

She left a voice mail to Oliver saying she had the flu and went back to the girls. The break ended and the girls went back to work.

Artemis sighed as she walked out of another surgery with Doctor Zennetti next to her as they talked about her recent date when suddenly she was paged to go to ICU.

It was 9 pm now when Artemis rushed to the room number 56 and saw her cousin going into cardiac arrest.

She tried to save him but she failed and heard the Connor say;

"Time of death 21:08 pm. I'm sorry Artemis!" Connor said half professionally half sympathetically.

Artemis stood frozen before her dead cousin as her bloody hands fell emotionless to her side as she stare at the body.

She felt nothing.

She turned around and walked out, she didn't pay attention to anyone as she walked out of Chicago Med into her car and drove back to Starling City. Her bloody hands held the stirring wheel as she parked her car 45 minutes later before her apartment and walked out.

She went inside the house and stood with her back at the door as she stared at the couch with the family albums.

Memories of a young Dionysis riding his bike, learning how to skate, attempting to cook for his twin sister's birthday, waving at Artemis from the taxi window as he drove away to Edessa to go present himself to the military, how he held his baby nephew Andreas his sister's baby and how he used to feed him and play with him.

Those memories made Artemis break down when she realized that he wasn't coming back. Those memories were and will stay in the past all because of a unchecked airplane!

"FUCK YOU!" She yelled with rage at the ceiling and she fall down crying and hugged her knees and for the first time she notice the blood on her hands.

That made her sob harder.

Memories of the news of how her parents were held hostage in the hospital and the gunshot sounds from the police radio and how Sergeant Voight held her as she screamed and kicked saying no and asking for her parents.

She cried and cried as the phone rang in her pocket.

Oliver was worried about Felicity but the day turned out to be super busy that he only found time around 10 pm to go by Felicity's apartment to check on her.

He didn't expect to see Felicity hugging her knees with blood on her hands crying as he walked inside from the balcony of her house.

She looked at him through her tears and Oliver gasped as the sight of her dry bloody hair, face and hands.

"I killed him! I couldn't save him! His life was in my hands and I couldn't save him! I asked from Him to help me save him and He ignored me! My cousin is dead and He doesn't care! He took my parents from me and now my cousin! What is His plan; to leave me alone in this cold and fucked up world? If that is His plan then He is doing great so far!" Felicity said crying and Oliver slowly kneeled before her staring at her shocked and confused.

"Who did you ask to help?" Oliver asked hesitant and Felicity looked at him as if he asked if the Earth was flat or round.

"God! Who else would have the power to keep people alive or take them away from us?" Felicity said sobbing.

"Um…doctors?" Oliver asked dumbly and Felicity laughed drily.

"Yeah…I saw how of a great job I've done as a doctor…I'm a failure and that is why God is punishing me! I should get better but I can't I've given my 100% all my life! I'm tired, Oliver! So tired!" Felicity said sobbing and Oliver sat on the floor before her.

He was confused and unsure of what to say. Felicity didn't make any sense. Her mum, Donna, was alive and well. Her dad was never there and she was no doctor. At least that is what Felicity had told him.

"Felicity your mum is alive God didn't take her away from you and you are not a doctor to know what you are suppose to do and don't do when someone is in need of an actual doctor. Your cousin's death wasn't your fault." Oliver said as he attempted to hold her hands but Felicity sobbed and stood up turning away from him.

"Donna isn't my real mum. And I am a doctor…a trauma surgeon and emergency medicine. My real parents died in a terrorist attack in Lakeshore Hospital when I was eight years old, Donna changed my name to Felicity Smoak because the terrorist got away and she feared that they would come for me…many kids of doctors who were in the hospital were put under witness protection program because most of us were there the day of the incident. The terrorist had well thought their plan…they sabotaged our school bus making us get into a bus crash that killed half of my grade and twenty more people…most kids in my school were sons and daughters of doctors…once we were patched up a nurse came into the child wing while a man with mask held her at gun point…shot three of my classmate dead and allowed me and another boy named Mike to get out of the hospital with a message for the police…they would kill one doctor and a patient per hour if they didn't pay them money. That day my parents were killed and the man who did it said in the police radio that he was coming for me. Sergeant Voight feared for my safety and sent me back to Greece to my grandparents from there I was adopted by Donna we lived in Las Vegas for a few months until things calm down I returned the next year back to Chicago." Felicity said calmer now as she started washing her hands.

"I'm sorry I lied to you Oliver…I just…I was afraid that by giving my real name anywhere outside Chicago they would find me. I graduated from school at the age of 16 and then went to Med school four years later I was accepted at MIT since I was of age to attend…then QC hired me." Felicity finished her life story leaving out the part of her time as a doctor in Chicago Med covering for Tommy.

"So you are aware of the fact you are Greek." Oliver stated too shock to think of something else.

He expected something else…to be frank Oliver didn't know what to expect he had no theories of how Felicity could be Greek.

"That is all you have to say?" Felicity asked bitterly and Oliver stood up from the ground walk up to her.

"Give 24 hours to process all this and then I might yell at you for lying but now I need time. Tell me how did your cousin died…too soon?" Oliver said with a heavy sigh as he rubbed his head and then sat on the bar stool that separated the kitchen area from the living room one. But regretted asking Felicity about the circumstances her cousin died when Felicity turned around and glared at him.

"A plan flown from Thessaloniki, Greece to Amsterdam, Schiphol to New York to Chicago. My cousin was flying in to surprise me for my birthday which was yesterday…the plane was checked correctly in New York's airport and right when they flew above Chicago they lost altitude and they crashed on top of a train. He had multiple fractures and his body was so broken and his heart was pierced by a bone from his lungs that was what killed him." Felicity explained what she was told from Jay and the people in the flight at least the ones who could talk and they were willing to give a statement.

Oliver notice the change in her accident when she said Thessaloniki which was like a slap…he thought he knew Felicity better than himself and here he was realizing that he didn't.

No one in the team did.

"Felicity, there is no easy way to say this….but you lied to me and I don't know if I can trust you anymore. I think it would be in both of our interests if you left the team for now. Use the free time to grieve the loss of your cousin." Oliver said suddenly with a slightly harsh tone as he stood up and walked towards the balcony where he came from.

Felicity was left frozen trying to understand what had happened.

"You are kicking me out of the team!?" She yelled in disbelief and Oliver turn to her and nodded.

"I'm sorry Felicity but it's for the best. My condolences for your cousin." He said before jumping off, disappearing in the night leaving Felicity in shock behind.

"You don't want me then I don't need you!" She said once she got over her shock like an angry child she marched around the house and used the nerves from the talk with Oliver, from the death of her cousin and from the busy day in the hospital to back her things.

Once she was done she went to her car and drove to Chicago again she didn't need sleep she would get sleep in her apartment there, her parents had bought an apartment that was written in her name as a graduation gift but they didn't see the day since they died…she used it and give it to Connor once he returned to US after Riyadh until he regain his footing and went apartment hunting.

Now this apartment was waiting for her as she drove and at the same time called the moving company requesting a transfer for the morning of the following day. Once this was sort out she arrived at her apartment took her stuff inside and since she didn't feel tired again try to put them into their respected places.

By the time she was done it was 10 am and the moving company would be with her stuff in Chicago in two hours she used the time she had to make a cup of coffee and eat something as she crafted her resignation letter for QC.

Then called Mrs. Goodwin to ask for a position in ED luckily she had one that Mrs. Goodwin herself was thinking to ask Felicity to take it. Once she ensured employment she sent the resignation letter to QC and closed the laptop just when the moving company rang the bell.

She led the moving company to her storage unit where they helped her put away any useless furniture she had and then went back to her home and help her arrange her apartment.

"Thank you!" She yelled happily at them as she waved goodbye at the movers who climbed on their truck and waved back.

Just then she felt all the tiredness coming down like an avalanche and she gratefully welcome it as she lied in her bed.

The next day she knew her family would need her since her cousin's dead body would be shipped back to Greek soil to be buried and she had to help with the preparations for the funeral.

Mrs. Goodwin had given her two weeks to deal with it before starting her shift as Doctor Petrakis in ED.

Her new life was just beginning! She would miss her teammates in Team Arrow but if they would kick her out because she was afraid to reveal her true heritage because she feared of her life.

She knew if the enemies of Arrow heard the name Artemis Petrakis Mattheou they would search for the people who killed her parents and her classmates and come to end her too!

If Oliver had given her a chance to explain further they might understand where those fears came from….but they didn't so they didn't deserve her help, the use of her talent.

 _ **So? What do you think? Was what Oliver did correct? How will the team Arrow react once they learn? Tell me in your reviews!**_

 _ **As for my other stories i will upload them once i'm done with exams aka 27th of June...i know it's too long but i'm sorry i can't do anything about it...**_

 _ **Follow me on:**_

 _ **Instagram: Vickytzalachani**_

 _ **Google+ : Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Tumblr: FandomGirl-99**_

 ** _Wattpad: Vicky1599_**

 _ **Twitter : TVDvicky**_


End file.
